Single-wall carbon nanotubes (“SWNTs”) have the potential to be incorporated into a wide variety of technological applications due to their remarkable physical properties. These properties range from unusually high tensile strength to excellent thermal conductivity. Carbon nanotubes have already been used as chemical sensors for various gases, in electronic and optical devices, in biological systems, and pharmaceutical applications. Covalent functionalization of carbon nanotubes in a controlled manner plays a central role in tailoring the properties of SWNT devices. Functionalization of SWNTs has been used to integrate carbon nanotubes into systems with interesting mechanical and electrical properties. Bonding between SWNTs and various materials has also been used to incorporate the SWNTs into assemblies, such as reinforced polymer composites. Functionalization of SWNTs with a nitro based group, such as, a nitro group could provide materials with enhanced oxygen and nitrogen contents suitable for application in the energetic material industry. They could also provide sites for hydrogen bonding to form high strength nanocomposites.
Although there are a number of reports on functionalizing carbon nanotubes with groups such as esters, ethers, and amides, there is very limited information available on functionalizing carbon nanotubes with a nitrogen based functional group. The present invention provides simple and scaleable methods for their syntheses.